


Baby Sister

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jealous Morgan, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Morgan is Jealous





	Baby Sister

Tony woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, his bed was empty which was rear for a Sunday morning because Pepper liked to sleep in.  
He went to Peter's room to wake up the teenager, but he wasn't there either that was also strange because in that scene Peter was just like his mother, they liked to sleep it was a fact. He didn't even tried with Morgan because his little 6 year old probably was awake since 7 am. He directly went to the kitchen.

-Friday is there someone here or has my family abandoned me- Tony said

-Daddy don't be silly- Morgan said giggling in her chair- We are here

-Good morning pumpkin- Tony said kissing his daughter's forehead, and then his wife's lips- Good morning honey, where is Pete-pie

-Stop calling me that!- Peter said, he was hanging from the ceiling with a book in his hands- It's embarrassing

-Wow, I'm sorry 17 'I'm too cool for my old man to show me appreciation' year old- Tony said 

-That's a way too long name- Peter said getting off the ceiling 

-Mommy calls you baby and you don't say nothing- Morgan said eating her pancake

-That's different- Peter said

-How is that different- Tony said

-I carried him for 9 months- Pepper said giving a cup of coffee to Tony- And then i gave birth to him

-Okay maybe it is different- Tony said

-Well, I'm gonna go to decathlon practice, because I will be late again and MJ is going to kill me or worst leave me without s...- Peter said without thinking- Sugar, without sugar, anyway, bye- Before anyone could say anything else Peter was out the door

-Was he going to say....-Tony started

-Yes- Pepper said so he wouldn't finish- I'm going to ignore that and keep enjoying my breakfast

Morgan was glaring at the window the whole time she was eating

-Pumpkin are you okay?-Tony asked

-No-Morgan answered- Petey left with the girl again- she wrinkled her nose- He went with her last night too and he didn't see Frozen with me

-With MJ?- Pepper asked

-Yeah whatever- Morgan said, Tony sent a funny look to her wife "She is jealous" he mouthed

-Have you met MJ honey?- Pepper asked- You know who she is?

-I don't want to meet her- the girl said- She takes Petey away

-She is his girlfriend baby- Tony said piking up Morgan- She is not taking Peter away, she is taking care of him, and loving him

-I love him better- Morgan said, and went to the leaving-room

-The girl has some attitude- Pepper said laughing

********

Peter returned home before she went to sleep, so he went to tuck her in.

-Hi baby sister- Peter said entering the room, and taking one of her favorite books- You're okay with this one tonight?

Morgan rolled up in her bed giving her back to his brother without answering.

-Are you tired?- Peter asked pulling the sheet up to wrapping her up in it- Do you want to go to sleep without a bedtime story tonight?

Morgan didn't answer that one either.

-Mor? Are you okay?

-I'm fine- Morgan answered, Peter sat down in his sisters bed

-Well I know my little sister, and she is happy and fun and she gives me kisses all the time- Peter said smiling- Did dad do something to you? You know he did it with good intention 

-No, daddy didn't do anything- Morgan said

-Then what?, tell me little sis- Morgan seemed to think about it, but when she was going to say something Tony came in the room

-Pete, MJ is waiting for you at the elevator- Tony said- Don't make your girl wait

-Yeah, I'm coming- Peter said getting up- Good night baby sis, sleep well, I love you so much- Peter gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek and left, Morgan cried until she fell asleep

***********

The next day Peter didn't appeared at home until late afternoon to get ready for an SI charity event that night, where they were all going. 

-Where is MJ?- Pepper asked his son, and Morgan scrunched her nose at the name

-We are piking her up from home- Peter said

-Oh, okay- Pepper said- You look handsome

-You look beautiful mom- Peter said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek, Pepper started to fix his tie

-Daddy, does that girl need to be at the event?- Morgan asked Tony

-Who? MJ?- Morgan nodded- Well she is Peter's girlfriend and he wants her to be there, Ned is coming too with Betty, you like Ned and Betty right?

-Yeah I like Ned and Betty- Morgan said- Betty is pretty, can't she be Petey's girlfriend?

-I don't think beauty is all that matters pumpkin, and Betty is with Ned, and you don't know MJ why don't you give her an opportunity?

-Because I don't like her, she took Petey away he didn't sleep here last night because he was with her

-You remember that time you broke Petey's favorite CD?

-Yes- Morgan said- Peter didn't like that

-And what did he do?

-He gave me a second chance 

-Yes he did- Tony said- You know what MJ did and does?- Morgan shook her head- Do you remember when Petey was in Europe and that bad man tried to kill him and Nick?

-Yes

-She helped him a lot, and took care that you're big brother was okay, and when he is so scared he can move? She helps him, and he sleeps with her because here he has nightmares but when he is with her he doesn't

-Just like I go with you and mommy?

-Exactly like that, Petey goes with MJ, so you think you can give her a chance? I heard she is nervous and exited about meeting you, and you want to know a secret?- Morgan nodded- I think Petey is nervous too, because he really wants you to like her because you are important for him

-He does?

-Of course

-Okay daddy I will give her a chance

-Now go and give a lot of kisses to your brother because he is sad, last night you weren't kind with him- Morgan did what her father said and trough herself into Peter's arms

-I love you Petey

-I love you too Morg- peter said smiling- You look like a real princess

-I am a real princess- Morgan said and Peter's smile grew wider 

-Of course I'm sorry your majesty


End file.
